This application requests support to develop an Multi-institutional Center on the Comparative Biology of Aging in San Antonio. The comparative study of the biology of aging is an emerging experimental paradigm that promises to increase our understanding of the basic processes of aging. No single institution has all the elements needed to build such a center. However, by combining the strengths of three institutions a world-class center can be developed. This center will incorporate the strengths in gerontological research of The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and will build and expand upon the established strengths of the Southwest National Primate Research Center in primate research and the University of Texas at San Antonio in biology and neuroscience. The development of this center will be accomplished by the collaboration of the three institutions to facilitate the recruitment of faculty with interests in this area, establish an annual pilot project program, develop a new inter-institutional course in the Comparative Biology of Aging and sponsor an Annual Workshop on the Comparative Biology of Aging. In addition, research seminar programs at all three institutions will host a substantial number of seminars to this area. The development of this new program will strengthen aging research at the University of Texas at San Antonio and at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research and at the same time, will contribute substantially to the national research enterprise in aging. The structure of the proposed program will guarantee optimal integration with established research programs at each of the Institutions. The value of such a Center to the advancement of our understanding of the basic mechanisms of aging has recently become clear and the breath and depth of research into the Biology of Aging in San Antonio makes this a logical home for an effective Center on the Comparative Biology of Aging.